<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【All蝙|JL蝙】联盟集结ing by FalseLover</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26337934">【All蝙|JL蝙】联盟集结ing</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FalseLover/pseuds/FalseLover'>FalseLover</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>心理戏合集 [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman - All Media Types, Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, DCU, Justice League (2017)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>ABO, F/M, M/M, Multi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:01:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,691</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26337934</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FalseLover/pseuds/FalseLover</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>超蝙/WB/海蝙/闪蝙/钢蝙，DCEU全员切黑伪光正。ABO背景。严重OOC式黑化。</p><p>2020.8.23首发随缘居、LOFTER，存档。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>All蝙, Arthur Curry/Bruce Wayne, Barry Allen/Arthur Curry/Diana (Wonder Woman)/Clark Kent/Victor Stone/Bruce Wayne, Barry Allen/Bruce Wayne, Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne, Diana (Wonder Woman)/Bruce Wayne, JL蝙, Justice League/Bruce Wayne, Victor Stone/Bruce Wayne, all Batman, 海蝙, 超蝙 - Relationship, 钢蝙, 闪蝙</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>心理戏合集 [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1913968</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【All蝙|JL蝙】联盟集结ing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>荒原狼的威胁让原本各自为战的英雄们被迫选择团结起来，他们认识到单打独斗的不足之处，最终在蝙蝠侠和神奇女侠的共同努力下，正义联盟得以成立，英雄们开始一起为地球的安危而战斗。<br/>——以上，是官方说法。<br/>实际情况是原本就人心不齐的脆弱同盟在超人回归之后一度走向瓦解的边缘。AO并存的工作环境在外界本就少有，何况这里聚集的不仅是堪称地球上最强大的Alpha们，其中还包括了一位国王一位公主和一位不需要遵循地球基本法的外星来客。<br/>作为联盟唯一的Omega，蝙蝠侠在这方面一直近乎天真地相信着同事们的人品，他当然也习惯性地做了足够的预防措施，一再升级的装甲、足量的抑制剂、伪装用的Alpha信息素……但那些多半是拿来应付罪犯的，毕竟当初组建联盟时，他为了表示最大的诚意，布鲁斯韦恩的身份早就暴露了他的第二性别。凡人看不见身后觊觎的目光，也不知道正与自己交谈的同伴内心是多想把他身上那该死的虚假信息素换成自己的，就像他没能发现所谓英雄们的真面目一样。<br/>可同类总有自己的识别雷达，再逼真的演技也只能展示给外行——大家都一个目的，谁不知道谁啊？</p><p>所以超人现在就是后悔，异常后悔——他当初真应该利用一复活就面对抢老婆联盟的怒火直接锤死那几个碍眼的Alpha！被母盒影响导致神志不清是多好的借口，就算要为了不让蝙蝠侠产生愧疚而避免下杀手，把那几个大混蛋小混蛋揍到鼻青脸肿留下永远的黑历史再也得瑟不起来都是不错的选择啊——总比像现在这样，因为怕崩人设导致前功尽弃而忍了一时之气，结果不得不一忍再忍，都忍无可忍了还要对情敌微笑要强得多。<br/>想他当初憋憋屈屈，有火不敢发，有仇不敢报，还要护在精神病卢瑟面前硬刚对方自己搞出来的怪物，被氪石锤完了被核弹锤，最后跟毁灭日同归于尽，简直是吃尽了苦头才打消蝙蝠侠对超人类那根深蒂固的排斥和猜忌，结果就这么被后来人摘了桃子？呵，他们做梦！<br/>不管其他人有多么不愿意承认，超人就是在蝙蝠侠心中存在着外人难以超越的独特地位。就算是嘴上接受神奇女侠的劝说，可谁会看不出布鲁斯一直把超人的牺牲当做自己的罪过？负罪感与使命感把他压得喘不过气，沉重的死亡与奇迹般的失而复得又把那份情感酝酿得愈发浓烈，而这样看来，或许超人，这个导致诸多矛盾突显的诱因才是正义联盟现在依然团结的联结点——再没人有实力与超人做斗争，只有其他人的集合才能让布鲁斯不至于直接投入某个虚伪外星人的怀抱。超人相当于半个正义联盟的等式真是在哪方面都一样适用。</p><p>比任何人都要提前看清这一点的神奇女侠也不知道她当初协助蝙蝠侠组建联盟的决定是否明智，又或者更早一点，她就不该对超人的伪装冷眼旁观。经历了人世沉浮的公主殿下早就不复天堂岛上的天真执着，她认识到人性的丑恶，承认母亲避世的决定不无理由，虽然迫于神赐的使命仍会救人水火，但早已失去了那份坚持善恶分明的热情。以半神的阅历与真理的明辨，戴安娜一直知道世人追捧的超人有多傲慢，其残忍程度对比他执着于恢复氪星的族人有过之而无不及，只是种种巧合之下没有对人类造成威胁，她才放手不管。<br/>超人之名寄痛苦为生，嗜赞美而存，红披风如神明一般从天而降，凡人只能仰望跪拜。可莱克斯卢瑟偏要戳破这假象，把伪神的怒火挑到极处，明知那是老虎却当成病猫戏耍。戴安娜是不清楚这个热衷于渎神的家伙到底想干什么，那家伙知不知道若非有骑士不自知地献身做祭品，地球就要在他的胡闹下被人间之神的怒火烧毁？<br/>戴安娜最初几乎与超人同时接触到蝙蝠侠，可她身为真言套索的持有者，却没能比一个伪神更先发现重重伪装之下的灵魂。卡尔钟情于黑暗骑士伤痕累累却仍然笔直的傲骨，而戴安娜更偏爱披风斗士过分柔软的内心。天堂岛向往和平却全员习武，她们刻在骨子里的战斗欲借使命得以疏解，大洋彼岸的凡人更是在无尽斗争中碌碌一生，戴安娜对此深恶痛绝可又无法摆脱，直到某天她突然意识到自己在一个以恐惧和暴力为名的义警身上找到了久寻不到的宁静。</p><p>正义联盟中，海王大概是花花肠子最少的家伙了，毕竟主要活动场地远离人类社会，他可以不必浪费脑细胞做很多人性化的伪装，有了神奇女侠的警告，蝙蝠侠对他的预期友好程度又很低，这些都给了他一种说不清的特权待遇。说起来他加入联盟时的态度堪称极不友好，仅次于超人，可超人好歹死了一次，这条鱼凭什么啊！<br/>作为全联盟唯一非蝙蝠侠本人邀请入队的成员，钢骨对此怨念极深。<br/>亚瑟本身是没想到自己还会看上谁的。他父母的感情经历实在让他对此敬谢不敏，而亚特兰蒂斯的冷血、陆地人的孱弱又进一步断了他的念头。他难以认同血脉半身的理念，又无法与差距过大的半身共情，索性游离在二者边缘，只在酒水中找到一个虚假的归宿——然后一个毫无敬畏之心的家伙来到他面前，把他的生活当成故事一样讲起。<br/>一个凡人要有多大的胆量，才敢在教徒面前惹怒上帝？亚瑟曾以为那是不知天高地厚的愚蠢，后来发现那是勇气与智慧在支撑。看看那家伙招募来的队友吧，这其中随便哪个都能毫不费力地置他于死地，所谓人类巅峰在超能力面前一无是处，何况这些能力的持有者并不像表面上的那么善良正义，可他仍能在联盟中真正占据一席之地——蝙蝠侠或许正义，但绝不纯善——亚马逊人和后来的氪星人过于傲慢，极速者和半生化人又过于年轻，但他是先在人类社会有了足够阅历的异类，他以自己的半身骨血做担保，现在联盟中的平衡局势肯定有那家伙的一份力。</p><p>说来可笑，一个举世闻名的正义组织居然由一群不怎么在乎正义的伪君子组成，巴里在为曾经同族惋惜的同时又万分畅快——这世界从来就不是伊甸园，人们一边祈祷救赎一边排斥异类，一边歌颂伟大一边嘲讽付出，巴里的一腔热血在重重质疑猜忌中消磨殆尽，只留下满心伤痕、浑身尖刺，和小屋中一件擦得锃亮的制服，来祭奠那空想的英雄史诗。接下来的happy ending式发展该是温暖的联盟让他重新找到了归属感，强大温柔的Omega打破了他心中的壁垒，他愿意为了所爱之人再爱世界一次。但巴里已从现实学会了虚伪狡诈，相比起被动等候，他更信奉自己争取——至于争取的方法，能装得起可怜也是他的本事，不是吗？</p><p>常言道人外有人天外有天，戏精之中还有戏精，演技拿去骗外行算什么本事？能在同类面前疯狂舞蹈的才是真的人才。布鲁斯人生中无能为力的时刻太多，因此最终成为控制欲爆表的蝙蝠侠大概也在情理之中。他曾四方寻觅自我控制的冥想之术，后又通过月色下的阴影得到了一座城市的畏惧，但这远远不够。人类能做到的太少，而这世界又意外频发，总有这样那样的异类跑出来干涉他对哥谭的掌控，更遑论随着他胃口增加，世界其他地方的超人类的存在也变得愈发刺眼。若不能杀死，那就想办法驯服。<br/>在亲眼见证之前，没人会问出：蝙蝠侠可能是一个Omega吗？<br/>——为何不可？<br/>一位出色的战略家懂得利用己方的一切特点，甚至把劣势转化成优势；一名优秀的忍者懂得遵循环境调整自身，针对敌人制定计划。而蝙蝠侠恰好两者兼具。Omega标签中的柔软体贴被他利用到了极致，知情者全都把他过分的控制欲当成了保护欲，荷尔蒙带来的迷惑性让那群昏了头的野兽乖乖俯首——于是世界和平，异类高兴，他自己的问题也解决了，皆大欢喜。<br/>——————————<br/>蝙蝠侠：今晚我要抓一个演技不好的关阿卡姆，让我看看是哪个队友这么幸运呢？<br/>钢骨：抓我吧！（因各处戏份被砍而崩溃到退群.jpg<br/>阿尔弗雷德：所以布鲁斯老爷，韦恩家的孙辈在哪呢？</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>